


Boring Days

by InfernoMerrick



Series: Femslash February 2019 [12]
Category: Fragtime (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: The girls are bored, and the only thing left to do is what got them together in the first place.





	Boring Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: white.

“And white again... How boring.” Murakami pulled down the skirt of an unsuspecting girl frozen in time.

“Why’s white considered boring again?” Moritani asks from across the room, a genuine tone in her voice.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“Oh.” Moritani’s signature blush begins to show in her face.

“Now that I think of it, I showed you my panties, but you never showed me yours.”

“U-Uh, I-I…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, Moritani.”

“O-Okay.” 

“But you have to tell me the color.”

“...White.” Murakami replied, gaze averted, bracing herself for the usual teasing.

“Hmm. I’ll make an exception for you.” She smiled. “White is totally your color.”

"M-Murakami." Two minutes and fifty seconds had passed, time would soon resume. Two hands weren't enough to cover the blush and silly grin forming in her face.

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the manga gettting an OVA, I wrote a little something.


End file.
